


Ants

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Picnics, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: All they wanted was a nice picnic





	Ants

“ANTS! ANTS! ANTS!” Mitch shrieked as he practically climbed Auston in an attempt to get away from the picnic blanket.

“Oh come on. They can’t be that bad,” Auston said, rolling his eyes and attempting to push Mitch away from him. That is until he caught site of the black swarm crawling on the red and white blanket.

“Oh my God!” Auston’s eyes widened and he backed away from the blanket. “Where did they all come from?”

“How should I know?” Mitch peered at the blanket from behind Auston. “Just get rid of them?”

“How?” Auston asked. “I say we just call it a loss and surrender our lunch to the ants.”

“We can’t just leave it there?” Mitch protested.

Auston sighed and gave Mitch a look. Of course as soon as he saw the look on Mitch’s face he knew better then to argue. So he grabbed a corner of the blanket, tipping the cooler they had brought lunch in onto the grass. And unsure of what else to do with the blanket he he flipped it in the air.

Of course ants flew everywhere.

“Ahhhh,” Mitch yelled as the wind caught the tiny black bodies and flung them toward him.

“Matts? Why?” He exclaimed jumping about trying to brush the bugs off of him.

“Hey I’m not the one who put the blanket on top of a ant hill.”


End file.
